Rolling in the Deep
by mymyhair
Summary: I thought he loved me. I thought he cared so much for the children. I thought he was done with being a playboy. If that were true, then why did he break me down to my lowest point.


It had been a very long night. I was walking home with my three daughters. We had just come back from the park. They wanted to try out their new Turtle Kiddy Bus. It was red and we had also bought the insect cover with it. Richard, my husband had also bought the evacuation plate that fits in-between the seats for immediate evacuation. Or at least that's what the commercial said. Before we went to the park this morning Richard checked that we had the evacuation plat and the insect cover on before we left. He also insisted that they all wear helmets before getting in the Turtle Kiddy Bus, but I had talked him out of it.

Anyway, I have three daughters, which I already explained. Two of them are my 6 year old twins. They just turned six last month. Their name are Alexander and Alexisander Grayson. Alex has long red hair in two pigtails and bright blue eyes. She was bundled up in her lavender trench coat and matching mittens. Alexis had long black hair in two pigtails and beautiful green eyes. She was bundled up in her white trench coat and matching mittens. Then there was my other daughter. My two year old baby, Annabel. Her hair was already past her shoulders and red. Her eyes where turning out to be more of a hazel then blue or green. She was in her pink and white overall jacket.

And then there was me. I had waist length red hair and green eyes. I would have been a ginger but I didn`t have freckles, which I was glad I didn`t have. I was wearing a dark purple sweater vest and long sleeved white turtle neck. under it. I had black skinny jeans on and black high heeled boots.

Anyway, we spent way too long at the park then I intended to. The kids didn't wish to leave. I finally pried them off the jungle gym at around 6:30. We were walking back home and it had gotten colder. It was about to be the end of winter but still it was freezing out. I wouldn't let those kids drag me out ever again. We finally got home. I could see the upstairs light was on. That mean that Richard must have gotten home early today. If so, then why didn`t he call? He must have wanted to surprise us.

I was so excited! I looked in through the insect protector and saw that all of them were still awake. I was pretty surprised because we just spent all day at the park. I brushed that thought off and pushed the bus up onto the porch. I opened the door and I was surprised to see that the alarm was off. There was on beeping noise when I opened the door. Weird. I pushed the bus into the house in the middle of the living room. I closed the door and pushed the insect net off and opened the little black door and unbuckled them. I picked up Annabel up and set her on the couch.

"Okay guys" I said as sun as they were all sitting on the couch "You stay down here and watch TV. I`m going to go upstairs and see what daddy is doing Ok?" they all nodded. Alex got up and grabbed the remote. She turned on the Tv and Spongebob was on, their favorite show. I smiled and made my way upstaires. I passed all of the rooms until I got to the last door. This was our room. The master bedroom.

I opened the door looking for my husband waiting for me but instead I find I nude brunette and Richard. He was on top of her! I was so upset, so confused. They then spotted me. Richard rolled off of her and I realized she was on my side of the bed. "Uh.. Kori" Richard said laughing nervously. I saw him struggling under the sheets, that means that he was looking for his boxers and putting them on. "Okay, its not what it looks like." By this time tears were streaming down my face. I couldn't believe him. He was walking towards me and I was backing away shacking my head, my hand over my mouth. He was talking but I wan`t listening.

I looked over to the girl. She had the sheets pulled up over her chest. She looked scared when she saw me looking at her. My attention was changed when I banged into the door. Richard must have closed it when I was looking at the girl. "Kori please listen to me".

"No!" I yelled and bashed the lamp that was on the night stand on his head. He fell to the ground unconscious. The girl jumped out of bed and ran to him. I noticed blood spilling out of his head. More tears came. I ran out the door and closed it behind me. I ran down the skateboard style staircase. I saw one of the maids, Emma, watching TV with the girls.

Emma spotted me. "Oh Kori, I`m sorry I couldn't tell you" Emma said. I nodded.

"Listen, Emma, I need you to get Molly and tell her to pack the girls some clothes, but in three separate bags. Then I need you to pack some snacks and food in little containers, Okay?" Emma nodded and did what she was told. I turned to the girls, "Um, okay girls we are going on a little road trip."

"What`s going on mommy?" Alexis asked. I felt bad that I couldn`t tell her. I told her that I would explain later. The girls were out of their coats, exposing their matching out fit. Alexis was in a pink turtle neck and white tights with tan boots, with Denim Jean Suspender Overalls Dress. Alex was wearing the same thing but her turtle neck was light purple and her boots were brown.

I helped the girls with their jackets and mittens on. Annabel was still in hers. By the time I had finished getting their jackets on, Molly came down with three bags, a purple, a pink, and a white. I told her thank you and I put the bags on my shoulder. She told me that she had also gotten me some clothes also and I thanked her again. Just then Emma came in with a blue tote bag that was filled with food. I told her thank you and grabbed the bag also.

"Okay girls" I said "we're almost ready to go." Just then I realized that I didn`t have the car keys!. I looked everywhere but they weren`t there. Then I remembered seeing them on the table that the lamp was on that I threw at Richard. Why couldn`t Molly have picked up the keys if she was in my room getting clothes. I couldn`t send her back now. Richard was probably waking up.

So I did the craziest thing ever. "Kids, get in the bus". The y all climbed into the bus. The twins buckled up themselves and I buckled up Annabels for her. I put all the bags under the evacuation plate in a hurry. I then placed it back on and grabbed my designer purse. "Emma, Molly, I`m going, OK. Keep Richard back as long as you can. He`s about to run out of the room." I opened the door as they nodded. I waved goodbye to them and went out the door, closing it behind me.

By the time I got that bus thing down the stairs I heard a scream. So I grabbed the handle and flew to the side of the house. I told the girls to be quite. I moved the Turtle Kiddy Bus back and looked around. I saw Richard running towards the car. He opened it and got in a drove away. I smirked. He was going in the wrong direction.


End file.
